1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compositions-surface-active generally classified in the U.S. Patent Office in Class 252, subclasses-351 and -353 through -358.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A search in the U.S. Patent Office disclosed the following prior art: U.S. Pat. No. 3,072,654 teaches calcium di(dichloroisocyanurate) in bleaching and cleaning compositions; U.S. Pat. No. 3,272,813 complexes chloroisocyanurates with potassium to make bleaching compositions (see Col. 16, lines 63-70); and U.S. Pat. No. 3,489,696 forms polyimides from isocyanates and polycarboxylic acids and mentions use of biuret triisocyanate at Col. 5, line 62.